


Why do they look so scared?

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Dissociation, Evil!Wilbur, Insane!Wilbur, Kinda dissociation, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tommy isn't exactly all there if ya know what I mean, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs a hug, Wilbur's extra bad here, he deserves nothing, they just wanna be kids man, well this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: !!!TECHNICALLY DISCONTINUED!!!Ever since Wilbur and Tommy had been banished from Manburg, he has slowly gone insane, obsessing over creating the perfect soldier to take down Schlatt with and overall, drunk with the power of having Techno and Dream on his side. Unfortunately, Tommy was chosen for these pursuits as Wilbur had "wanted a challenge" and Techno was already a legendary warrior.He's been succeeding.Tubbo barely sees anything of his best friend anymore, and when he does, he covered in bruises, a heavy cloud hanging over his eyes.Tubbo's terrified for his best friend, but there's no one to turn to.-If I'm missing any tags, please tell me!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 42
Kudos: 710





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't gonna be the happiest story if ya couldn't tell.  
> Please do tell me if I missed anything!

Tommy stood, back stiff as a board, bruise welling up on his cheek.   
_I can't believe I fucked up again._  
Today, Tommy had forgotten to take the potions of their stands and now they've over cooked, rendering them useless.

"I can't believe you, Tommy." Wilbur frowns sadly, pityingly, at the younger boy.   
"After your failure last week," Tommy flinches, the big bruises on his back flaring in pain at the vague mention of the event that caused them, "I thought giving you simpler tasks would make you better at working and contributing. We are a very poor revolution after all."   
Wilbur cups Tommy's bright red, quickly swelling cheek for a moment, a soft contemplating look in his eyes as he looks over the boy who had to become a soldier too fast.   
Tommy's face is blank, and he looks like he's not paying attention to Wilbur's words. 

Wilbur grabs Tommy's chin and turns him to look at him, "pay attention while I speak, I am your commander." Tommy's eyes are still off in the distance, looking through him, lost in thought.   
Wilbur's quickly angered and he slaps Tommy again, right over the current bright red hand mark on his face, and Tommy's eyes snap to attention, barely holding in the hiss of pain.   
_I've taught him better than I thought._

"Anyway Toms, we gotta fix you up." Wilbur gently leads the dazed yet far too focused tall boy to the medical cavern where Tubbo is refilling their medic cabinet.   
"Tubbo." Wilbur's voice is sharp and Tubbo quickly stands up and salutes. "Wilbur."   
Wilbur gently sits Tommy on a cot, "fix him up"   
Tubbo nods and Wilbur leaves. 

The minute he's gone, Tubbo rushes over to his dazed best friend, "Tommy are you okay? What did you do now?"   
Tommy blinks a few times, clearing up most of the haze, though there still is a cloudly aspect to his gaze.   
"Tommy?" Tubbo opens the barrel next to the cot, pulling out a healing potion.   
"I forgot to take a few potions off of the burners" Tommy mumbles out weakly as he tries to push away Tubbo's hand with the potion on it, "don't waste it on me, we need it for possible ambushes." Tubbo winces.

Ever since Wilbur and Tommy had been banished from Manburg, he has slowly gone insane, obsessing over creating the perfect soldier to take down Schlatt with and overall, drunk with the power of having Techno and Dream on his side. Unfortunately, Tommy was chosen for these pursuits as Wilbur had "wanted a challenge" and Techno was already a legendary warrior.  
He's been succeeding.   
Tubbo barely sees anything of his best friend anymore, and when he does, he covered in bruises, a heavy cloud hanging over his eyes.   
Tubbo's terrified for his best friend, but there's no one to turn to. 

Everyone on the SMP hates them except Dream who supports the maniac that was once their kind, sharp-witted, benevolent leader.   
No one in Manburg would help, too absorbed in ruining historical places in favor of "innovation" as Schlatt says.   
Techno ignores it, thinking it's not as bad as it is and just having a general apathy to everything around him. He came to support Wilbur, and that he will do.   
Tubbo's given up hope and now just tries to make sure Tommy is as safe as possible. 

"No, you're hurt and this will fix it." Tubbo gently pushes away Tommy's hand and rubs the potion onto his cheek.   
The bright red hand print fades into a few day old bruise, now purpley yellow and less swelled. Tubbo recorks the potion and places it back in the barrel, standing and swiftly walking to the freezer to get ice.   
"I think we should go patrolling today, maybe it'll make it up to Wilbur." Tommy blankly nods along to Tubbo's random chatter, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that it makes him less anxious.   
"If we make it up maybe he won't be as upset and last time won't repeat." Tubbo hands the ice to the taller boy, making sure he presses the cold shard to his cheek so it works.   
"Okay," Tommy nods again and stands shakily from the cot as if in the few moments he sat his legs gave up. 

As they walk out of the cave, they pass Techno.   
"Where're you two goin?"   
"We're going patrolling, making sure there are no scouts in the area to come and kill and ransack us." Techno nods thoughtfully,   
"Alright, I'll see you nerds later." And with that the pig man walks back to his fields, hoe in hand.   
Tubbo lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, surprised the pig man let them go.   
Tubbo gently tugs zoned out Tommy out of the ravine, sure to make sure he doesn't get more hurt than he already is.   
Once they're safely out, Tubbo swiftly takes them as far away as reasonably possible, ending in his favorite flower field, hidden a few small biomes away from the SMP. 

They both plop down in the grass, Tubbo's fingers quickly finding flowers and weaving them into chains and crowns. Tommy watches on, relaxing at the reclusiveness of the small field, surrounded by tall, thick dark oak tree biome.   
As they sit there, the sun finishes passing over the highest point in the sky, steadily heading closer and closer to the end of its cycle.   
The longer they sit, the clearer Tommy's eyes become, slowly coming back to the front of his mind instead of hiding in his subconscious.   
Tommy picks a few daisies and starts sloppily weaving, the silence between the boys nothing beyond comforting. 

Soon, Tommy twists a flower wrong and the stem snaps, causing Tommy to let out a quiet, "fuck." Tubbo immediately starts giggling, the infectious sound invading Tommy's senses prompting him to let out a sharp bark of a laugh, both of them descending into laugher, projects forgotten.   
Problems forgotten. 

But alas, all good things must come to an end, the sun starts to sink down the sky, and Tommy immediately thinks of how mad Wilbur will be if he's not there by nightfall. Higher chances of being caught at night and Wilbur would kill him if he got caught.   
Literally.   
It wouldn't be the first time, but it'd be just as painful.   
Tommy's eyes darken and he rises quickly, abandoning his daisy chain on the ground.   
"Tubbo, we have to leave."  
Tubbo looks up in confusion before noticing the sinking sun, his smile vanishing at the implications for both of them. Schlatt would have his head.   
Literally.   
It wouldn't be the first time, but it'd hurt just as much. 

He quickly scrambles up, dragging the taller out of the field, through the forest, and a few other small biomes back to the main part of the world. Tubbo quickly drags the through the SMP, ignoring everyone in favor of speed.   
From a little bit away, in a tall tower, Eret watches the duo speed past, too far to really see them, but close enough to know it's Tommy and Tubbo.   
And close enough to notice something on the taller boy's face.   
As he watches the boys run like their lives depend on it, he feels nothing but concern for the two boys. Why're they running so fast? Where are they going? And most importantly, 

Why do they look so scared? 


	2. Chapter 2

Tubbo made sure Tommy to get Tommy back to Pogtopia, knowing he couldn't get back to Manburg in time for sunset, but not particularly caring in the moment.   
Tommy's situation is _much_ worse than his anyway.   
When Tubbo finally manages to stumble back onto Manburg ground, barely catching himself from falling on his face at the quick stop, he quickly finds his arm in a vice grip. 

Fundy watches him coldly, holding his arm tightly.   
_Too tight, too tight, tootight, tootighttootighttootight-_  
"President Schlatt's been looking for you, Tubbo."   
Tubbo shakily nods and lets himself get dragged off to the White House. 

Schlatt sits tall on his throne, glaring down at Tubbo.   
"Where have you been." It was supposed to be a question, but it sounded more like an order.   
"I was out scouting and lost track of time-"   
"So you're not competent." Schlatt gives his tiny right hand man a swift up and down look, noticing the dirt covering the pants of his suit.   
"W-Well sir, I wouldn't say-"   
"We have simple rules here Tubbo. Do you know what happens to those who can't follow them?" 

Fundy watches the exchange, still holding Tubbo's arm to keep him from running, even though he knew the younger boy wouldn't.   
He feels sick.   
He's sick of playing good soldier for the second time.   
He's sick of being a lackey.   
He's sick of hurting the people he cares about.   
But he doesn't let his face betray him.   
He will taken them down from the inside.   
They'll never see it coming. 

"They get punished." Tubbo's voice is small, and if Fundy wasn't holding him so tightly by the upper arm, he probably would've curled in on himself.   
Schlatt smiles kindly at him, it's fake, "There ya go! What do you think your punishment should be?"   
Schlatt had asked Tubbo this many times by now, before he couldn't find answer, now he knows.   
"Based on past incidents and punishments, the stoning stalk."   
"For how long?" 

The last time he had been late, it had been 3 hours after sunset. Today, it was about thirty minutes.   
An improvement, but not enough.   
"An hour."   
Schlatt nods approvingly, "that sounds reasonable."   
Tubbo nearly sighs out a breath of relief before he hears the dreaded words.   
"But I don't feel like that today." Schlatt grins and Tubbo knows he's in for it.

Schlatt turns his attention to the fox holding the boy, "Take him to the quiet room. I don't want him to leave until nightfall."   
Fundy gives a sharp nod and leads the small boy down the stairs, his yelled pleas for anything but this echo through out the nation, but no one helps.   
At the bottom, Fundy takes out his keys and unlocks the large metal door, no gaps at all around the edges. At this point, it's just Tubbo pleading at him.   
"Please, Fundy, please. I can't go back in there, I won't make it, please. Fundy, Please!"   
Fundy opens the door and quickly pushes Tubbo inside, slamming it behind him. Tubbo's scream quickly cut off.   
Fundy locks the door with shaking hands, he remembers last time. 

Last time Tubbo got locked into the quiet room, he was there for about a week.   
Fundy was finally told to retrieve him, everyone else forgetting he was down there, he had rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping multiple times, and opening the door with shaky hands.   
When he had shone his lantern into the room, he found Tubbo curled into a ball in the corner, malnourished body cowering away from the light.   
It broke a part of him.   
He had grabbed the smaller than usual boy into a hug and comforted him for hours.   
He didn't want that to happen again, but it was the most likely outcome. 

  
Across the server in Pogtopia, Wilbur paces in front of Tommy who sits on a cot, eyes cloudy again. 

"And you thought it'd be a good idea to go without telling me? Tommy, we're all we have left! What if they got to you!?" Wilbur crouches down in front of Tommy and grabs his shoulders, shaking him harshly, "What if they took you from me!?"   
Wilbur stops for a moment to see Tommy's eyes again, cloudy as ever.   
Goddamn it, he just wants the boy to pay attention!   
Wilbur growls and the clouds seem to get thicker.   
_Fine, I'll make him pay attention!_  
Wilbur raises a hand.

  
Techno tunes out the loud thumps and slaps in the other room.   
Wilbur just wanted to keep Tommy on track.   
The boy barely paid attention anymore.   
He'd have to be blind to miss the clouds in his eyes earlier when Tubbo dragged him out.   
He looked apathetic to everything around him.   
~~_He looked like me._~~

Techno quickly shakes that thought from his head.   
_Wilbur needs my help, before it was just him and Tommy against the world, now he has me to help him, I won't leave my brother alone._  
Techno strikes the dirt again, for working over two weeks the farm was far too small.   
_I'll have to work more._

And Techno continues on, ignoring the crying in the other room. 

  
Eret strolls into Niki's cafe, quickly flipping the sign and pulling the girl to the back room.   
Niki gives the king a curious look, "um, hello."   
"There's something urgent we must discuss. Is this room safe."   
Niki nods, looking the anxious man over.   
"Yeah, what's up?"   
Eret sucks in a deep breath, quickly checking the doors again. 

"I think Tommy's in trouble." 

Niki's face falls, "Is he okay? Did Schlatt get him? Do we need to get Wilbur-"   
Eret gently grabs Niki's shoulders, shining white eyes starting directly into panicked blue ones,   
"Niki, I think it's Wilbur."   
Niki's brow furrows, "What?"   
Eret sighs and lets her go, taking a seat at the desk in the small office, "Today I saw Tubbo and Tommy run past my castle like they were going to die, but no one was chasing them. Tubbo I understood, Schlatt is... Not the best. But Tommy?" Eret takes of his sunglasses and places them on the table, seriousness showing, "Tommy had no reason to look so scared. And there was something on his cheek, it looked like a bruise." 

"Well he could've gotten that from anywhere."   
"Fair, but have there been any fights recently? Did Tommy have a big purple bruise on his face last time you saw him? Tommy may be clumsy sometimes but not clumsy enough for a bruise that big. So the only logical conclusion is he got it from Techno or Wilbur."   
Nikis sits and pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a seat. The observations all made perfect sense, the conclusion too. It just didn't sit right.  
"Eret," the tall king doesn't look up, not wanting to blind the poor woman, "even if this is true and completely correct, what can we do about it? It's not like we could take on Techno, and Wilbur is too good at evasion for us to reach him. Hell, with his paranoia, we don't even know where he is!" Eret fiddles a little with his royal cloak, _I know where they are._

Eret sighs, "I'm not saying we should make any moves, just watch out for them. They're too young to be in this war. They don't deserve it."   
Niki nods, handing Eret back his glasses.   
"Well watch for him." 

"Well try to keep him safe." 


	3. Chapter 3

With new developments, I don't think I'm gonna be able to add more to this. 

Sorry people who really liked it :(


End file.
